


There She Is

by TCinc



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCinc/pseuds/TCinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko wakes up from her coma, but something isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There She Is

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the small changes they made to the storyline in the SDR2 Stage Play.

Something wasn’t right, something was terribly terribly wrong. Everything about this shouldn’t be happening. His mind was shouting at him to stop so he can clear his head and figure this out, but it was so hard to focus with her tongue in his mouth.. 

She had been in a coma for more than a year and had miraculously woken up only a few days ago. Everyday, ever since he escaped his own pod, he sat by her side to wait for her to join him. At first, his one-sided conversations were brief as he simply talked about how he missed her and their efforts to help all of their comatose friends. As time went by, he began reminisce about their childhood together and how much her sacrifice meant to him. After a few months, he even began to write her letters as he sat by her to ensure that he wouldn’t forget a word of appreciation on the day she opened her eyes. As months went by with no progress, he clung desperately to hope, knowing that she would be upset if she woke up without him by her side. However, that itself was only able to keep hope alive inside him for so long. He and the other survivors were on the verge of giving up as the months turned into a year, until a certain nurse randomly woke up one day. After that, every few months one of their friends would suddenly rise and join them. Though the initial reunions weren’t usually peaceful, they often returned to their state of being similar to that in the simulation after a few lengthy explanations.

After seeing everyone break free from their pods, he was certain she would join the trend real soon. When that long awaited day finally came, his heart exploded in joy and his mind went blank. So much joy and happiness coursed through his body that his brain couldn’t process what was happening. All he could do was hug the living shit out of her as soon as she slowly struggled to sit up from her year long prison.

He bawled loudly, enough to cover the sounds of the pods’ mechanics. For one of the few moments of his life, he wasn’t ashamed of his tears as he repeatedly shouted “I missed you!” and “You’re alive!”. The others came running at the sound, a mixture of the original survivors and those who have already risen from their sleep. Though they arrived in a rush, many of them collectively decided to leave the two alone upon witnessing the touching scene. Those who stayed behind waited in the sidelines for things to calm down so that they can help transport her to an actual room to recover. He couldn’t care less, all he could do was focus on her. 

But even as he had her in his arms, she didn’t say a word to him. Didn’t even look at him. 

It's been a few days since then, and up to this point she had seemed to be in a constant daze. She had never spoken a word or even bothered to look up at him. Hinata had told him it might be due to the way she died, that since she truly believed she gave her life to save him, that she can’t mentally process that she is still alive. Hinata assured him that it will pass but he didn’t need to hear it from him to know that she will eventually snap out of it. Despite her condition, he couldn’t help but smile every time he stopped by to see her. Hell, this was a whole lot better than when she was in that pod. At least he knows that she is alive.

And now she's in his room making out with him. 

He had been sitting on the edge of his bed, pondering about all the events that lead to this point when she strolled in without even a knock. Before he could say anything, she had leaned over and started showing him her love for him. And she is still showing him. 

Despite his shock, despite his mind’s protests to make her stop, his body wouldn’t listen to him and he knew exactly why. Deep deep down he always wanted this, he always wanted to be closer to her, so he returned his affection full force. It was impossible for him to even attempt this back home due to his family, but even in secret it still wouldn’t have worked. He was afraid that if he told her how he felt, she would think she was obligated to return it, regardless if she reciprocated it or not due to her status as a tool. The fact that she came to his room in her own volition to show him her affection blew his mind and made him giddy. The fact that he can feel her warmth and smell her scent further cemented the fact that she was here with him, alive and well.

But it was so strange, why was she doing this in the first place? As one of the survivors of the Neo World Program, he wasn’t able to remember anything that happened when they actually attended Hope’s Peak or anything after that, the disaster included. The Peko he remembered would never do this, she would have probably punished herself by just the thought of it. All his friends who’ve already woken up stated that they remember bits and pieces from The Tragedy. Did something happen during that time that greatly improved their relationship enough to allow her to do this? If so, this is still way too much too fast. Maybe she doesn’t realize he doesn’t remember anything. Some of the others were a bit insane when they came out of their pods because the pieces of memories they had drove them mad. Is she crazy right now? 

Those thoughts were enough of a distraction for his brain to regain control of his body as he began to focus on obtaining answers. He lifted his hands from the bed in order to gently push her off of him, but she somehow saw this without looking. She moved her hands that were clinging onto his shoulders, and wrapped her hands around his to make him stop. With that simple act, his push for answers were lost as his mind thought of how much he always wanted to hold her hand. He had multiple chances as a kid but he was too stubborn and proud to admit it or even try. Finally after many years, he was able to for the first time and he quickly realized how well her hands fit into his. He never realized how rough, yet soft her hands were.

She pulled away from the kiss and sat on his lap, placing her head on the crook of his neck. In a sweet and soft voice he never heard from her, she said his name. His actual name. Not that ‘bochan’ crap. If his face wasn’t red enough, it was definitely redder than her eyes now. His heart was banging in his chest so hard that he could feel the reverberation in his ears. He could feel her eyes on him but he dared not look at her as he was already way past his limit. Every breath she took tickled his neck and every move she made pushed her closer to him.

Not hearing a response from him, she called out to him once more in the same soft tone. He couldn’t help himself but glance down at her to see what she wanted. Her expression was as soft as her voice; her usually cold, hard eyes were replaced with eyes full of curiosity and worry as she looked up at him from his shoulder. Her mouth formed a small pout as if she were a small child being refused candy. For the first time in his life, he thought she was adorable.

NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE

He quickly stood up, knocking her off his lap as he bolted out of the room, spouting out gibberish in an attempt to explain his sudden departure seconds before he went through the doorway. She remained sitting on the floor as she stared out the door until she couldn’t see the blonde boy anymore. She put a hand over her mouth as courtesy to cover her laughing.

“Upupupupupup~”


End file.
